The Bait Bites Back
}} The Bait Bites Back is the 35th episode of Season 1, and was remade as the twenty-ninth episode for Season 6 under the title A Rebel Bait. Plot The episode starts with a view of Oggy's house with Oggy carrying summer things. The roaches appear in the window, watching Jack writing down on a list. Oggy arrives with the summer things, placing them in the wagon. Jack, who was writing down on a list, crosses them to see if they are placed in the wagon. Later, Oggy walks back in the house to get something in the basket. In the basket, Oggy finds a mirror, but throws it away. He also finds a mallet, a wrench and a fishing rod. He also finds a bait, who was in a jar picking his nose, but Oggy does not find it tidy, disgusting him. When he puts the jar down, he begins to pick things using the fishing rod. He also catches an apple, which was in the fruit basket. Once the apple is caught, Oggy starts to consume it. Oggy finds a moose, which was above a feast which Oggy had prepared. Oggy prompted to get the food below the moose. He does so, but catches the moose instead, hitting him. This accident makes Dee Dee, Marky, and Joey laugh. Hearing the laugh, Oggy tries to catch the laughing roaches, but manages to catch his tail fur instead. Back in the truck, an impatient Jack is waiting for Oggy, who starts to get angry how Oggy is getting late. Seeing his watch, it was already noon, and Oggy is not here. Growing impatient, Oggy points to something as if he was telling Jack. Oggy gives chase to the cockroaches with a fishing rod. The hook almost ties one of the roaches, but it was unsuccessful; the hook tied to a vase instead, hitting his face painfully. Dee Dee, Marky and Joey hide from a corner so Oggy does not catch them. Oggy starts to release the rod, which ties to a police officer who is on break. He releases the fishing rod again, making the police officer go up the roof and then to Oggy. Embarassed after catching the police officer, he realizes his mistake that he caught the police officer, causing him to get beaten up. Later, back in the truck, a really impatient Jack is still tapping the steering wheel, which is a sign of impatience. Breathing, Jack begins to grow even more impatient as he breaths more. Oggy told him he needs to catch the roaches and give chase. While the roaches run away from Oggy, Oggy starts to get one of them, but it is a goldfish bowl. The second attempt is unsucessful, the hook is snared in a tanker. Not knowing the tanker is caught, Oggy releases the fishing rod again and sends the tanker flying into the house, causing an explosion. The camera cuts to Jack, who was whistling in order to be patient again, not noticing the second floor projected to the air. The roaches make a run for the third time, as well as Oggy, who was still with a fishing rod. He finds the basket and gets a life ring. Oggy starts to inflate the life ring to easily catch the roaches, but hits a door instead. The roaches start to laugh but in the middle of the laugh, they hear a gun trigger which came from the distance. It is revealed to be a bait, who got out of the jar easily when Oggy placed the jar earlier. He said that he got out of the jar easily and found a gun lying down on the floor. Aiming an HS rocket launcher, the target is the wagon full of summer things. In the process, the HS rocket launcher was fired and destroyed the wagon in a direct hit, leaving the logs in a pyramid. Jack hears the explosion as well. The bait leaves Dee Dee, Marky and Joey trapped inside the jar. The bait was thrown as Oggy breaks the door easily. As military music plays in the background, Jack begins to get revenge how the wagon was destroyed. He walks into the house to see who could have done that. Oggy recognizes Jack getting something and then picks up the HS rocket launcher. Later, Jack blames Oggy for destroying the wagon. Oggy was blasted by multiple missiles fired by Jack, because he destroyed the wagon. The firings cause damage to the house, however, the powerful explosion destroys the house in the end. When the house is destroyed, Jack begins to threaten Oggy for destroying the wagon, just as he was able to kill him, he remembers his phone ring. Jack says hello to someone else, but his truck was looted for no reason. Inside the pickup truck, the bait was talking to the phone while driving, but this did not cause an accident. Jack hangs up, mainly that they aren't going on for a vacation. Later, the scene cuts to a beach and pans to the bait, who was fishing for anything. The episode ends with the cockroaches used as bait, presumably eaten by the fish. Gallery The bait bites back 1.jpg The bait bites back 2.jpg Telephone Handle - The Bait Bites Back.png|Orriginally, Jack uses a cordless handset... A Rebel Bait 1.png A Rebel Bait 2.png Smartphone - A Rebel Bait.png|..but it was redone to have him using a cellphone. Video References Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)